Lover Man
by lokiyan
Summary: Historical AU one-shot: Her mouth was sweet and soft, lacing a hook to the feelings he had buried so deep inside he never believed they would resurface.


A/N: Response to a challenge community on livejournal. Inspired by recent reading of Lady Chatterly's Lover. Prompt was: maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean. From their selection, I chose this picture for reference: .com/albums/ac330/burn_this_city/challenge%20002%20-%20do%20what%20bunnies%

Lover Man

A fortnight had passed since Lady Bass last saw her husband's face and as twilight set upon this last night, she sighed against the window pane, leaving the lonely frost of her breath on the glass. Two years ago, she had been so certain that Charles - Chuck - was the man with whom she would share all of her passions. His large hands were warm on the nape of her neck the night of their first clandestine kiss behind the potted green on her balcony. It was the night he had confessed his long buried love for her, a love that stemmed from the innocence of childhood blushes and grew into a destructive obsession. Friendships, family, futures, all thrown away on a whim for just one more kiss from his lips. The fire burnt so bright she believed it would last forever.

At the edge of her youth now, the light has already dimmed to a wavering flicker. If there was one reassuring quality Chuck possessed, it was his uninhibited desire for sex. When they first courted, it appeared as though every fiber in his body oozed with a cobweb of sensuality, from his hat lingering on the rack by the door to the shoes padding quietly toward her. Now he hardly spared her a passing glance and her bed was cold from his absence.

Youth and beauty were awful things to waste, her mother always said. With her hair done up to fashion, she turned her nose up and descended to the dirt road leading up to the manor. If Chuck didn't mind flaunting the freedom of his marriage out on the town, why shouldn't she enjoy the fine company of society as well? She grimaced as dirt tracked onto the lace edge of her frock, but she no longer had a husband who would run ahead and have the carriage brought around and, as a Waldorf, she refused to be helpless.

She turned the corner to the little barnyard and after discovering the hut empty, she followed the sound of water to the around the back. With small steps, she edged along the wooden exterior of the building when she spied the stable boy washing his hands of the dried dirt encrusted on his skin. He wore a simple white shirt with tan britches that conformed to the shape of his firm buttocks. She could nearly see the lean muscles beneath the thin white material and she could not help but blush. Chuck was the only man she had ever seen naked and this specimen of the male form was vastly different. This was the body of a man who worked with his hands, could pick her up over his shoulder, strong, virile...

She cleared her throat before her mind was allowed to wander to roads that would lead her to hell. The boy jumped and turned around to reveal an open and honest face that could not have been much older than her own.

"The carriage, please."

"O-of course, milady." He looked a annoyed at the disturbance to his peace, but held his tongue. If Lady Bass had half the temper of Lord Bass, he would do well to surrender to her every whim. As he prepared the bridle, he spied her from the corner of his eye. She was a lovely thing, skin white and soft from the sheltered life she led. She was so unlike Vanessa, browned from the sun, or Jenny, whose fingertips often bled from the sewing she did to sustain their family. Her features were doll-like but her body... it was undoubtedly that of a woman. "Does your ladyship have a driver?"

"I'm afraid I do not. I assume you are available?"

He grit his teeth and she raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise. "Of course, milady." He offered her his hand and could not sway his eyes from her rounded behind flaring out from her waist as she climbed onto the seat. A deep breath was necessary before he followed suit and took hold of the reins.

The boy was hardly hideous. In fact, there was a warmth about him that quite literally pulled Blair closer, her dress touching the side of his thigh. "What is your name, boy?"

"Humphrey, madam. Dan Humphrey."

"Do you have a wife, Mr. Humphrey? I have a seamstress by that surname."

"Jenny is my sister, madam. I have not taken a wife."

"And why is that? Do you not desire the company of women?"

"There was a girl." His brow furrowed as he thought about Vanessa, who left to discover 'other opportunities.' He was to learn later that she became the mistress of a famous politician.

"And now?" She hardly listened for his reply. More and more, her body called for him, to be enveloped in the strong arms so tightly that she would hardly be able to breathe. She was hardly delusional, there were no emotional attachments. She had as much love for him as she did for the man who brought milk to their household every morning. However, there was that part of her, the part that once belonged solely to Chuck, that called his name. Dan... Dan... "Please stop to the right ahead," she said just as they were about to leave the Bass estate. A lamp shined on her, reflecting off the chestnut curls that framed her face. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

He was taken back by the question, to say the least. "Uh, well, your ladyship is renown for her beauty. Only a blind man would disagree." Safe, he had to stay in her good graces. Truth be told, she was beautiful.

"Even now? When I am nearly twenty and five?" She crept even closer, her hand now resting firmly on his thigh. Her breath burned Dan's neck.

He turned his head and found her face to be extremely close and exquisite. "Yes," he breathed.

She washed over him in a flurry of silk and lace. His hands found themselves on her waist as she launched at him, her legs in his lap and her face leaning dangerously over his. He could hardly stop himself, but he gave his best effort. "I thought you said I was beautiful, Dan. All men desire beautiful women, do they not?"

His neck was tense from looking up at her. "Y-yes, but-"

"Then you will do as I say." Her mouth was sweet and soft, lacing a hook to the feelings he had buried so deep inside he never believed they would resurface. Not since Vanessa had a woman inflamed him so and the arch of her back made her not the lady of a house, but just a beautiful woman who smelled like jasmine in his arms.

It was hurried and over before he could fully describe the experience in poetry. He had nipped at the soft skin at her collar before revealing the voluptuous breasts bound by the bodice. His touches elicited soft sighs and hitched words that made his thoughts so thick he could hardly process a single one. Her small hands on his chest mimicked his rough nature and before long, she had her petticoats hiked up and she settled upon him, rough and fast. Her plump lips opened in a silent scream.

She had him before he could say no.

He kissed her breast as she adjusted her skirts and tied the bodice with a kiss on her shoulder. "You will not breathe a word to Lord Bass if you value your life, do you understand?" She tenderly buttoned his shirt to the very top and placed a shiver of a kiss behind his ear. He nodded, comprehending what he could at the moment while his hands grasped for her full hips again. "Do you live in the cottage up the road?" He nodded again. "Very good, I will know where to find you then. For now, take me home. I believe I have had enough excitement for the day."

The smile on her lips was undeniable. She still felt his release on her thigh and the small spasms he left in her. Chuck could have his women, and she would have their boy.

Man, tiger, animal, she corrected herself. She had felt Dan, after all, and there was no denying that he was a man in his strong physique. His strength as he pushed into her was pleasurably beyond human. Yes, she would have her man. 


End file.
